Gotas de Primavera
by Ladykiita
Summary: James Potter era un chico orgulloso y imponente que logra enamorar a Lily, sin que ella lo quiera. Sin embargo, James tiene una novia: Lara. ¿Pero qué sucede cuando Lara muere?, ¿Qué pasará con sus sentimientos y la relacion entre ambos?
1. Primer Capitulo: 'Recuerdos de un día'

**  
..Gotas de Primavera...  
  
**

'Primer Capítulo' 

_Por: Klaudi~Wri. _

_* * _

_  
  
Esto ocurrió hace bastante tiempo… Ese día, yo veía la escena escondida con Natalie y Lauren. Natalie y Lauren me habían obligado a llevarme, a llevar a Lily Evans a ver aquella escena que cada vez más le partía el corazón… pero no podía, no podía admitir que yo e verdad estaba enamorada de James Potter. _

_Silencio. James Potter estaba  allí, en las fueras de Hogwarts, abrazado a su novia, su linda novia… La novia que superaba mucho más a Lily Evans… La novia que se iría de vuelta al mundo muggle… Mi mundo, por razones que nadie conocía. James y Lara se fueron acercando lentamente… Sus rostros se acercaban lentamente… Sentía que mis lágrimas silenciosas caían de mis mejillas, y Natalie me abrazó. Lauren tenía sus manos fuertemente apretadas, haciendo muecas. James y Lara se estaban dando aquél beso que parecía tan real, tan codiciado, que me gustaría recibirlo, poder disfrutarlo y nunca poder pararlo…_

_-"Lily…"- me dijo Lauren –"Creo que lo que estamos haciendo no está muy bien… Es su privacidad, y bueno, tengo claro que te gusta James y todo…"-  
  
-"¡Que no me gusta!"- la interrumpo yo, mintiendo, mientras Natalie me mira con una cara que explicaba que no me creía absolutamente nada.   
  
-"Bueno… Bueno…"- me dijo Lauren, tratando de calmarme. –"Ya, pero… ¿Saben? Lara y James deben pasar sus ultimos minutos en 'privacidad', ¿comprenden?"-_

_-"¡Cómo si se fuera a morir!"- exclamó Natalie, interesada. –"¡Lara sólo vuelve un poco a Londres, para no tengo idea que!"_

_  
Sin embargo, yo no podía soportar estar más tiempo allí, mis manos empezaron a temblar y mis lágrimas caían más rápidamente, mientras que Lara y James ahora sólo se abrazaban. Me sequé las lágrimas rápidamente, para que ni Natalie ni Lauren pudieran percatar que estaba llorando…   
  
Una carroza grande y hermosa, atada por un caballo y un jinete que parecía no tener tiempo de despedidas, esperaba a Lara a algunos metros de distancia de la pareja. Lara terminó de abrazar a James y tomó sus cosas, con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que demostraba su gran confianza en el, Se volteó para dirigirse a la carroza. El jinete tomó todas las cosas de Lara, y Lara simplemente se volteó hacia James, que se quedó intacto, y le sonrió con su contagiosa sonrisa.   
  
  
-"Adios, James"- le dirigió Lara, por lo que yo pude escuchar. James esperó a que la carroza se fuera hasta que la perdiera de vista. Lauren, Natalie y yo seguimos de vista aquella carroza. Cuando la perdió de vista, se volteó. Un presentimiento le dio la sensación de que no se encontraba sólo en aquél lugar. Se volteó rápidamente para ver si sus pensamientos eran ciertos, pero no encontró a nadie.   
  
Natalie y Lauren me tenían la boca tapada y fuertemente sujetada escondidas para que James no me pudiera ver, pero que me importaba a mi, yo ya estaba acostumbrada a que él me viera como plato de segunda mesa… Jamás sería algo más… Y era una lastima… Cuanto lo amaba…  
  
  
-"¡Lily…!"- me gritó Lauren mientras yo llegaba al fin de las escaleras –"¿Te ocurre algo?"  
  
Yo la miré con los ojos enrojecidos, me solté mi largo cabello para taparme la cara… Natalie miraba fijamente la escena…  
  
-"¡NO!"- le grité a Lauren –"¡NO ME PASA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!"  
  
Escuché yo misma el portazo que yo misma había dado. No se encontraba nadie en la habitación… Y me puse una mano en mis labios… No sabía que hacer. Sólo deseaba llorar…  
  
Me tiré encima de mi cama con lo mejor que podía hacer, romper a llorar… Sentía que llorando me enfermaría, pero no podía hacer nada más… Era lo único que quería hacer… No me importaba nada…   
  
Sin embargo, mientras impregnaba mi rostro en mi almohada, y la apretaba fuertemente, sentí pasos…   
  
-"¡Eres una tonta por pensar que nosotras no lo descubrimos hace ya algunos días!"- me dijo la voz de mi amiga Natalie –"Y aún más por creer que no podrías contar con nosotras…"-  
  
-"Bueno… Le encuentro la razón"- me dijo la razonable de mi amiga Lauren, abrazándome. –"Yo te voy a apoyar siempre, Lily!"  
  
Me sequé un poco las lágrimas… Veía que no encontraría tan fácilmente el amor, pero al menos, podía contar con excelentes amigas, no valía la pena derramar lágrimas por alguien como James… pero no… Si las valían…_

_  
  
_

_Habían pasado cerca de tres días, y Natalie y Lauren me habían obligado a bajar a cenar. No tenía ánimos ni de asistir a clases, ni de comer, ni de nada… Yo solamente quería dormir, llorar… No tenía ánimos de pararme frente de James… No si para lo único que me necesitaba eran los deberes… No tenía ánimos de hacerlos… Ni de ayudarle. Al parecer de dio cuenta de mi bajo ánimo, pero no pudo ayudarme a subirlos… James es así, tan orgulloso y imponente, sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, estoy enamorada de él… _

_Cuando Natalie y Lauren ya casi me habían obligado a cenar, a James le llegó una carta. Todos se interesaron en saber que decía. Los merodeadores, el grupo más popular de Hogwarts, bromeaba con que quizás era una carta de su querida Lara, pero James sólo les gritó y leyó el remitente.   
  
-"Esta carta no tiene nombre…"- dijo en voz alta.   
  
-"Eso es imposible, James…"  
  
-"No, es cierto Sirius… No dice nada más que, 'Sobre Lara'…"-_

_-"¿Crees que le haya sucedido algo?"  
  
-"¡Cómo preguntas eso, Remus…!"  
  
-"Bueno, pues mejor ábrela…"  
  
-"Si… Mejor ábrela…"  
  
-"Si, Peter tiene razón… _

_-"¡Está bien!"- dijo gritándoles. –"Pero no me insistan tanto…"  
  
James abrió ansiosa y rápidamente la carta y los merodeadores se acercaron a él para leerla. Se demoró varios minutos en reaccionar a lo que leía, y los merodeadores ponían toda clase de muecas. Cuando terminó de leer la carta, la soltó, y agachó su cabeza. Le era difícil admitir aquella situación. Pero tendría que afrontarla.   
  
  
_

_-"Lara… Lara a muerto…"  
  
_  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
¡Hola! Bueno, he empezado otro fic, mi tercer fic de Lily y James. Me he inspirado en el mientras veía mi anime favorito, _Inuyasha…T_T ¡No me peguen! XD para los que conocen este anime, les diré que no es exactamente la replica de la historia, pero la relación de Lily y James se basa un poco, sólo un poco, en la de Kagome y Inuyasha…   
  
Cambiando el tema, ojalá les haya gustado… Por que pienso hacer bastantes capítulos de este fic, y espero que me dejen algún inocente review por ahí que me diga como estuvo xDD  
  
Muchísimas Gracias!!  
  
_Klaudi~Wri…__

_¿De qué me vale llorar y volverme casi loca, si yo lloro por ti, y tu lloras por otra?_

  
  


_  
  
  
_


	2. Segundo Capitulo: 'Una ráfaga de viento'

****

…Gotas de Primavera…  
  
  
'Segundo Capítulo'  
  
_By: Klaudi~Wri_

  


* *   
  
  
Desde aquél día en que James se había enterado que Lara había muerto, habían cambiado muchas cosas. Ya habían pasado tres meses y mi amor por él iba incrementado, pero no me atrevía a decírselo… No puedo…  
  
Los días siguientes a la muerte de Lara fueron extraños y tristes. James estaba extrañamente impactado, no parecía triste, pero si estaba muy sensible. No se podía decir algo en su contra o podría gritar o hacer cosas de mala manera… Pero eso no me importa, por que yo aún lo amo…  
  
Y en esos tres meses, Natalie y Lauren ya habían más que adivinado mi largo amor. Ya no se los podía ocultar, me perseguían de allí allá y cada vez que pasaba James por mi lado, me sonrojaba de una forma increíble… Que no se podía ocultar, y Natalie y Lauren reían al ver mis expresiones, ya ni podía negar mi amor…   
  
Ese día, James llegó a la sala común, donde yo me encontraba y corrió hacia mí con muchos libros. Ya suponía lo que pasaría.   
  
-"¡Evans!"- me dijo con su tono habitual… Cualquiera que no lo conociera, diría que estaba enojado, pero para mi sólo estaba como todos los días.   
  
-"¿Si?"- dije, tratando de taparme con mis libros disimuladamente, sino, me vería sonrojada… Y era lo que menos quería…  
  
-"¿Por qué no me buscaste? Teníamos que estudiar… ya sabes, Mc Gonnagall me puso como tu alumno… ¿Qué quieres que haga?"  
  
-"Lo siento James… Se me había olvidado"- dije yo, recuperando mi tono de piel natural. Si me seguía sonrojando así, sería imposible ayudarle en los estudios.   
  
-"Esta bien… Por que yo ahora podría estar practicando Quidditch, pero Mc Gonnagall quiere que suba esas calificaciones…"  
  
-"También creo que tu lo quieres."  
  
-"¿Yo? ¡Ja! Seguro que si, Evans. Ahora explícame, no tengo todo el día…"  
  
  
Yo recogí uno de los libros que llevaba en mis manos. James comenzó a escribir en pergaminos algo que no alcancé a leer, y me quedé mirándolo. Fijamente. No podía parar de verlo… Es que cuando lo veía, mi interior se alegraba. Pero de pronto, James volvió la vista hacia mí y yo desvié mi mirada.   
  
-"¿Y? ¿Ya elegiste lo que voy a leer?"  
  
-"¡Ten calma!"  
  
Volví a mi libro, buscando las páginas que harían a James leer, y eso me alegraría… Así tendría más tiempo para mirarlo… Encontré dos páginas que parecían bastante adecuadas. Di vuelta aquel libro.   
  
-"Ten"- le dije con mucha suavidad. –"Tendrás que leer esas dos páginas. Esas entrarán en el próximo examen."  
  
-"¿Tiene que ser tanto?"  
  
-"¿Qué acaso no puedes con eso?"  
  
-"¡Ja! Eso quisieras… Yo puedo con todo…"  
  
-"Claro que sí, James. Por eso reprobaste tres asignaturas."  
  
-"¡Fue sólo por que prefería practicar Quidditch!"  
  
-"Si, seguro…"  
  
-"Si…"  
  
-"¡Bueno, entonces ¿por qué no estudias tu sólo si puedes con tanto!"  
  
-"¡Está bien!"  
  
-"¡Está bien!"  
  
Me paré del sillón, levanté todas las cosas y me dirigí al cuarto de chicas. Entonces, sentí que la mirada de James me seguía.   
  
-"¡No, Evans! ¡Vuelvee! ¿Cómo quieres que estudiee?"  
  
  
Sin embargo, me dirigí a mi habitación y cuando llegué a ella cerré la puerta, y no pude evitar reírme.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
-"¿A dónde vamos?"- le pregunté a Natalie en la mitad de los terrenos del colegio.   
  
-"¿Pues dónde crees?"- Me dijo Lauren emocionada.   
  
-"¡No lo sé!"- les respondí. –"¡Mejor díganme!"  
  
Lauren se acercó a mi, nos hizo agacharnos y dijo silenciosamente:  
  
-"Natalie…"  
  
-"Esta es la operación 'D.J.P',"-  
  
-"¿Y qué diablos es eso?"- pregunto yo con cara extrañada. Natalie solía ser muy amigable, muy graciosa y aventurera, y muy loca, pero nunca me imaginé que mi amiga Lauren, la comprensiva, la más cuerda y correcta de las tres, estuviera de acuerdo y dentro de aquella operación. Lily temía algo malo.   
  
-"Es la operación 'Descubriendo a James Potter."- dijo Natalie con una sonrisa.   
  
-"¿Qué qué? ¡Oh no…! Me temía algo así, pero nunca tanto como… Cómo…"  
  
-"¡SILENCIO!"  
  
James pasó muy cerca de nosotras, pero no nos vio. Estábamos muy bien escondidas. A veces Natalie me daba mucho miedo, siempre espiaba, no se podía confiar en que no se estuviera en algún lugar… Siempre nos metía a mí y a Lauren en alguna de sus espiadas… Sólo que ahora, Lauren la ayudaba…   
  
James pasó sin notar que nosotras veníamos siguiendo. Nosotras, cautelosamente, veníamos siguiendo todos sus movimientos. Pero Natalie nos hizo una seña para que nos detuviéramos.   
  
-"¿Qué sucede…?"- pregunté, pero Natalie me hizo callar.   
  
-"Nos pondremos esto…"- dijo sacando una capa larga y hermosa. Sólo se distinguía por sus pequeñas flores bordeadas. Lauren parecía perpleja.   
  
-"¿Y crees que con eso no nos verá James?"  
  
-"¡Shh, Lauren, esto es una **_capa invisible_**!"  
  
Yo la miré impresionada. Pero Lauren aún no comprendía.   
  
-"Cuando nos pongamos esto, seremos _invisibles _y nadie podrá vernos. Tengan! Póngansela encima rápido!"- exclamó Natalie, y las tres nos cubrimos con la capa de seda. Pero no tuvimos mucho tiempo para apreciar los fantásticos resultados que daba esta capa, por que Natalie y Lauren salieron corriendo tras de James, tanto que sólo quedaron a unos cuantos metros.   
  
-"¡No tan cerca…!"- les dije en voz baja.   
  
-"¡No seas! Igual… te gusta estar tan cerca de él, ¿cierto?"- me dijo Natalie en forma de broma.   
  
-"¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo crees? Eso es imposible…"  
  
-"Si… Seguro…"- me dijo, y yo la miré con el rostro lleno de asombro, pero Lauren intervino.   
  
-"¡Shh… Cállense! ¿Quieren que nos descubra…?"  
  
Las dos guardamos silencio. Y decidimos volver a espiar, yo no muy convencida aún pero de una u otra forma, fui arrastrada por mis amigas. James entró al bosque prohibido, y yo me detuve en seco.   
  
-"¡No entraré ahí!"- les dije a Natalie y a Lauren. –"¿Qué no saben que ese lugar esta maldito…?"  
  
-"¡Vamos, Lily!"- me dijo Natalie, tomándome del brazo. –"Sólo entra…"  
  
Me resistí, pero no por mucho tiempo por que Natalie y Lauren ya me tenían empujándome, ¿y yo? No podía hacer nada…   
  
Poco a poco nos dimos cuenta que estábamos tres niñas de sólo 16 años entrando a un bosque que desde pequeñas nos habían dicho que era imposible entrar, y todo, todo, por un simple 'amor'. Esto hubiera sido mucho más fácil si nunca hubieran descubierto que James me gustaba… Que lo amaba…   
  
-"¿Qué es lo que hace?"- preguntó curiosa Natalie. –"¡Se ha sentado debajo de unos árboles! ¿Qué piensa quedarse ahí?"  
  
Volteé la vista hacia James, y lo que había dicho Natalie no estaba en lo falso: James se había sentado en las raíces de un árbol muy alto y muy oscuro, y nos acercamos más al árbol para poder oírlo. Tanto, que Natalie, yo y Lauren nos quedamos frente a James.   
  
-"Presiento algo…"- dijo misteriosamente James, y las tres nos pusimos muy quietas, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.   
  
-"Bueno… Esta bien. Que mal. Por culpa de Evans…"- empezó a decir James, y yo agudicé los oídos y Natalie me agarró las manos. Cualquiera diría que estoy preparada a todo. –"…No podré jugar al próximo partido. Si sólo me hubiera ayudado en vez de discutir…"  
  
Yo me ardía por dentro. ¿Pero que se creía? Yo con muy buenas intenciones lo ayudaba a estudiar, perfectamente podría haber dicho a la Profesora McGonnagall: No, no lo ayudaré. Pero no lo hice… Acepté, y yo podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa en ese tiempo… Pero no… ¿Por qué diablos tendría que haber aceptado?...  
  
… Por que lo amas …   
  
  
-"Chicas…"- dijo Lauren en voz baja. –"¡QUE ES ESO!"  
  
Una ráfaga de tiempo arrasó con nosotras tres. No pude ver claramente que fue lo que pasó, pero me empecé a desesperar. No podía ver nada. Natalie y Lauren ya no estaban a mi lado.   
La ráfaga se detuvo y miré hacia mis dos lados. Ni Natalie ni Lauren estaban conmigo. Entonces, comencé a llorar.   
  
–"¡Evans! ¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
  
* * *   
  
Bueno... Y aquí termina mi capitulo!! Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic, y me mandaron reviews!!  
  
**Fer: **Muchas Gracias!! Jajaja y no te preocupes... Todo puede pasar en este fic, pero estaré considerando esa idea, la verdad es que a mi tampoco me gustó que terminara Inuyasha así... Ahh! Me dio tanta rabia... xDD gracias por tu review Fer!**  
  
Kata:** Muchas Gracias por el apoyo Cata!! Jajajaja haber... que mas decirte?? A si... Que si no me escribes un review, vas a morir!! También gracias por el apoyo en las situaciones dificiles que estoy pasando ahora.... Gracias!!**  
  
Xeidiz:** Hola Xeidiz! Ya te expliqué como se registra un usuario, espero que mi super info te haya ayudado en algo. Muchas gracias por el review, me encanta que te encante... xD Nos vemos compatriota. **  
  
EmmaPotterhg:** Nacky!! Hace tiempo que no te veía por acá... Que bueno verte!! Muchas gracias por el review, me emocioné ;___; espero que estés bien y que sigas tan fanática de Daniel Radcliffe como lo eres. **  
  
Kriala Malfoy:** Dalia!! Hola!! Sabes?? A ti te debo dar las gracias en muchas cosas, primer, gracias por el apoyo me has dado hasta el dia de hoy, me ha ayudado mucho, mucho... Segundo, gracias por el review! Tercero, espero que salgas de tu crisis, no te preocupes por la maniatica bateria a las seis de la mañana xDD**  
  
Kari Radcliffe:** Muchas Gracias!! ;____; que emoción leer eso... Leer que a algunas personas si les gustan mis historias, eso me hace sentir muy bien. **  
  
Lucía: **Hola Lucia! Sabes? No es necesario que sepas sobre el anime de Inuyasha, solamente es como un sinonimo de este fic, pero no esta basado en el ni nada de eso... Sino, no sabría como hacerlo O.o jajaja muchas gracias por ese review! Me animó mucho leerlo. **  
  
Vanesa Ridley: **¿Otra más que ve Inuyasha? XD No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que hay gente que comparte mis mismos gustos. Muchas, Muchas, Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que me sigas escribiendo n__n y si, no me detendré! **  
  
Clau: **Gracias!! Enserio el sumario esta bueno? XD nunca he sido buena escribiendolos, xDD y muchas gracias por decir que el fic esta bueno... Uno a veces no sabe lo feliz que hacen a la autora escribir un review, y a pesar de que hay autores que no leen ningun review, yo si los leo, uno por uno... Por que me encanta leerlos! Jajaja Bueno... Tocaya y compatriota, no crees que nuestro nombre es demasiado bakan? XDDD **  
  
Carloncha: **Noooo no me hagas nadaaaa xDDD Gracias por tu review Carloncha,jajajaja recuerda que tenemos que seguir con la brigada!! **  
  
Padme: **Gracias Padme!! Y no te preocupes ^-^U aún estoy feliz por que ganamos la guerra! ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Celi?**  
  
Lizzie Lupin: -___-**U jajajajaja muchas gracias por el review, espero que me sigas escribiendo y que sigas leyendome xDD y te veo en MSN! (cuidado con las babosas)  
  
  
Bueno, ya me voy!!  
Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, el próximo se viene con bastantes sorpresas!!  
Bye!  
  
Klaudi~Wri.  
  
  
Todos piensan cambiar el mundo, pero nadie piensa cambiarse a si mismo**  
  
**


	3. Tercer Capitulo: 'Todo lo que dijimos'

**…Gotas de Primavera …  
  
**_Por Klaudi Wri.   
  
_* Capitulo 3 *   
  
  
* * *  
  
Se me helo la sangre al ver a James, ya levantado del árbol y a mi sin ninguna esperanza. Me levante. Me seque las lagrimas y se acerco a mi rápidamente.   
  
-"¡Evans! Contesta… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije?"  
  
Volví a estallar a llorar.   
  
-"Lo siento."- le dije a James con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. –"Ni yo se que hacia aca."  
  
-"Ya, esta bien. Pero no llores. No tolero ver a las mujeres llorar."- me dijo James. Otra ráfaga de viento, pero mas ligera que la anterior, me sumergió. Yo comencé a tiritar. Entonces, sentí como alguien me entregaba algo.   
  
-"Tomala. Parece que tienes frió. Yo no la necesito."- dijo James entregándome su capa. Me sorprendí al tenerla en mis brazos. –"¡Vamos! Tómala, ¿o acaso mi capa no es lo bastante buena?"  
  
Yo me la puse encima mio. No se me había pasado el frío, pero al menos mejoraba bastante mi condición. –"Gracias."- le dije. El se volteo. Y yo pensé, "Matare a Natalie y a Lauren cuando las encuentre…"  
  
-"Vamos. Antes de que Mc Gonnagall descubra que una de sus alumnas mas honorables estaba en plena noche en el bosque prohibido. Pero ni creas que te dejare así como así, algún día me dirás que estabas haciendo en medio de esa ráfaga de viento."  
  
  
* * *   
  
-"¡NATALIE!"- la habitación tembló por la rabia que sentía.- "LAUREN!"- volví a repetir, pero nadie salio. Seguramente se había escondido. –"¡USTEDES DOS PLANEARON ESTO, SALGAN AHORA!"  
  
-"¡Como si hubiera sido agradable que nos hubiera llevado el viento!"- exclamo Natalie, quien había aparecido con un libro y una pluma.    
  
-"Eso fue lo mas… _loco _que jamás haya echo."- dijo de pronto Lauren, quien se estaba peinando.-"Jamas creí que te haría caso!"- le dijo a Natalie. Y ella trato de calmarla. Pero luego Natalie se dirigió hacia mi con una gran sonrisa. –"Entonces…"  
  
-"¿Qué quieres decir con _'Entonces'_?"- le pregunte a Natalie, aun enojada.   
  
-"¡No nos vas a decir que **tu y James **se quedaron totalmente en blanco luego de que apareciste del viento!"  
  
-"¡AH! AHORA COMPRENDO TODO… ESO QUERIAS!"- le dije, y Natalie rió a carcajadas.   
  
-"NO!"- dijo tratando de detenerse. –"Lo siento… Jjajajajaja… Es que simplemente me imagino esa escena. Vamos. ¡Cuenta!"  
  
-"¿Y tu Lauren?"- dije viendo que Lauren también quería escuchar.  
  
-"¿Qué me crees loca?"- me dijo. –"¡Yo también quiero escuchar!"  
  
-"_Pues… Solo me dijo que algún día me pediría una explicación."_  
  
-"Wow! Eso es un avance…"  
  
-"¡Que avance ni que nada! Jamás se olvidara de Lara…"  
  
-"La verdad es que la muerte de Lara debió dolerle más de lo que esperábamos…"  
  
-"¿Tu crees, Lauren?"- dijo Natalie pensativa, y luego recordó algo.-"¡Es cierto! Tu fuiste su amiga en segundo…"  
  
-"Si."- dijo Lauren recordando aquel año.-"Y Lara resultaba ser alguien muy distinta a lo que parecía ser… Era astuta, muy inteligente…"  
  
-"Lo siento, Lauren."- le dije yo. Seguramente le dolió recordar aquellos momentos. Era cierto, Lara había sido la mejor y única amiga de Lauren, hasta que hubo un malentendido y se separaron, así Lauren llego a ser nuestra amiga…   
  
-"No importa chicas, ¿saben? Vamos a dormir. Es bastante tarde."  
  
Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a sus respectivas camas. Yo abrí la mía y me acosté, con mucho frió. Aun recordaba el la expresión de sorpresa y decepción en el rostro de James, y cerré mis ojos fuertemente, sin querer recordar aquel momento. No me preocuparía, llegaría el día en que le podría decir a James lo que siento…  
  
*+*+*   
  
Era muy temprano aun cuando me desperté. Aun la habitación seguía oscura. Pero podía percatar dos voces distintas en susurros, las voces de Natalie y Lauren. En un momento se me ocurrió levantarme, e ir a preguntar que pasaba, pero luego preferí quedarme allí a escuchar de qué hablaban.  
  
-"Hemos esperado mucho para tener esta conversación."  
  
-"Es cierto, Lauren. Prefiero que Lily duerma, así no se enterara de lo que conversamos."  
  
¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿De que querían conversar, que yo no pudiera escuchar? Todo esto me parecía muy extraño…   
  
-"Bueno… Es que me preocupa un poco. Hace muchos años, cuando era amiga de Lara, ella me dijo que si moría antes de lo que creía, no moriría en paz, y volvería… Y bueno, ahora me da miedo que sea verdad, que Lara vuelva… Y quiera llevarse a James…"  
  
Silencio. Eso fue lo que ocurrió y eso fue lo que iba a ocurrir… Pero seria imposible… como una estudiante de segundo año descubriría la forma… No lo creo… No me tengo que preocupar…   
  
-"¿Entonces, tu crees que Lara pueda venir alguno de estos días y llevarse a James así como así?, ¿Cómo una niña de 12 años descubrió la forma de volver muerta a Hogwarts?"  
  
-"No lo se, pero si _Myrtle _también lo hizo, entonces Lara encontrara la forma."   
  
-"¿Y cuando crees que pueda suceder todo esto?"- pregunto Natalie.  
  
-"No lo se… Pero les dije… Lara era alguien muy inteligente… Veremos cuando… Ahora… No le comentes este tema a Lily. Seguramente se volvería loca…"  
  
-"No le diré nada."  
  
-"Es mejor así. Que no se entere."  
  
-"¿Y que pasaría si estuviera fingiendo estar dormida?"  
  
-"No lo se… Ve si en verdad esta dormida."  
  
Yo no moví ningún músculo de mi cuerpo, y cerré mis ojos como forma habitual. Trate de no reír al presentir que Natalie se acercaba a mí, pero al verme 'dormida' se alejo nuevamente.   
  
-"No. Esta dormida. Ahora nos toca a nosotras dormir."  
  
-"Si, antes de que amanezca."  
  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
-"Hey… Lily…"  
  
-"No creo que funcione así, Natalie…"  
  
-"¡HEY LILY!"  
  
-"Así tampoco, Natalie…"  
  
-"Entonces… **¡¡HEY LILY!!**"  
  
-"¡Auch!"- grité, despertándome rápidamente. –"¡Para que gritas!"  
  
-"Lo siento"- me dijo sonriendo. –"Era la única manera."- luego me observó.-"¿Te ocurre algo?"  
  
¿Qué si me ocurría algo? Ja! No, no me ocurría nada, nada más que haberme encontrado sola en un bosque con James, nada más que haberme enterado de que mis amigas no me tienen confianza, nada más de que ahora va a ver un espíritu rondando para llevarse a James, nada más de que me acababan de despertar gritándome en la oreja…  
  
-"No."- le dije. –"No me ocurre nada…"  
  
-"¡Ah, perfecto! Así te arreglas y bajamos a desayunar."- me dijo Natalie y Lauren comenzó a reír.  
  
-"¿No conoces el sarcasmo, Natalie?"- preguntando Lauren abrochándose sus zapatos.   
  
Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, Natalie y Lauren salieron. O tal vez podría decirse que salieron conmigo, por yo aún estaba molesta, no podía creer que no pudieran confiar en mi! Como si creyeran que haría alguna locura…  
  
-"Hey Lily… Vamos… Ven junto a nosotras, no tras nosotras, ¿eh?"- me dijo Lauren, tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome hacia ellas. Yo sin hacer ningún comentario avancé.   
  
-"Lily… Tengo que hacerte una pregunta…"- me dijo Natalie de repente.   
  
-"¿Si, Natalie?"  
  
-"¿Escuchaste **TODA **nuestra conversación ayer?"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_Holas! Saben lo que esto significa? Sip… ¡¡SE ACABO EL CHAPTER!! xD Y tengo una trama muy muy buena para este fic… Solo que… James me decepciono mucho mucho en el libro 5, y como yo me guío por los libros, tendremos que arreglar, he inventar nuevas cosas… Bueno… Ojala este capitulo les haya gustado… Tuve una crisis nerviosa de bloqueo… Lo siento!_  
  
*+*+Los Reviews+*+*  
  
**Fer: **Jajaja otra vez me demoré tanto y escribí tan poco?? Lo siento . estoy escasa de imaginación… Y por otro lado tengo que escribir mi otro fic… y el colegio… y los animes xD y el blog… y el msn y los mails diarios!! XDD bueno… Bueno muchas gracias por el review y ya te agregué a MSN ^^ nos vemos!!  
  
**Padme: **^^ ¡Muchas gracias! -___-U y nuevamente tardé un poquitito pero también tengo que seguir con mis otros fics -_____-U Aunque hablando de demoras… ¬¬ cuando termina ella es así???? xD! Bueno… nos vemos sis!! Mira mi nueva versión en mi blog xD seguro te gusta mucho!  
  
**Mary: **muchas gracias! Los 'pensamientos'… Bueno, los de este fic, casi todos los invento yo, y son parte de poemas que escribo o rimas que de repente hago cuando estoy mirando el cielo xD… Oye me contaron que ya te habías leído el 5to libro en inglés, que niña más rápida!  Bueno, gracias a que te lo leíste y le contaste varias cosas a 'X' persona, 'X' persona me lo pudo contar a mi! Y lo mismo pasó con… The Boy Who Loved Lily, me ha dado la sensación de que Myrtle murió o algo así O.o pero ya sé un avance gracias a ti y a 'X' persona… xD! Byes!  
  
**Clau: **Perdón por el suspenso! xD pero son faltas de originalidad… Y otra vez lo volví a dejar en suspenso! Pero bueno xD que le puedo hacer?... ^^ muchas gracias por el review!  
  
**Hermione 73: **.___.U Ehmm… Gracias… supongo… es que no sé que más decir… xD Gracias!  
  
**Kari Radcliffe: **Bueno, ahí fue la reacción de James hacia Lily… xD Muchas gracias por lo de los autores! Eso si te lo agradezco!... Oye, tengo una duda .__. Tu nick… Kari… es de Digimon?? xD jajaja si no lo es perdona mi ignorancia xD pero es que ahí sale la niñita esa llamada Kari y… bueno… Yo pensé que… xD! Ok.. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!  
  
**Kata: **Auch… que largo el review… xD Así que como esto ya pasó hace tiempo te lo resumiré xD: Espero que hayas pasado unas vacaciones bacanes en Tongoy, yo también disfrute 'MI SEMANA' de vacaciones!  Jjajajajaja sabes que mi amigo jamás me volvió a dejar con admisión… Creo que voy a matar a la Fran… . Bueno ojalá que te haya gustado el cap… Nos vemos después ^O^… Bye!... P.D: sigue con tu fic Todo Por Ti… ta muy bueno!  
  
**Carloncha:  Jajajaja** gracias Carloncha! Ahí esta el cap… Que esti bien! Byee!**  
  
Lizzie Lupin: **No! Últimamente no te he visto en el msn! ¿Dónde estás? xD… Muchas gracias por el mensaje! Jajajajja lo de las babosas es un chiste interno… xD a veces nadie me entiende….**  
  
Kriala Malfoy: **Gracias, gracias, gracias!! ;_______; voy a llorar… *snif* que emocionante!!  Jajajjaa pobre sis con batería xD Jajajajja muchas gracias x el review!! Ah… algo más…!! **_LAS NARANJAS SON MEJORES QUE LAS MANZANAS._**  
  
_Listo chicos, xD ahora los dejo… Que estén muy bien! Recuerden… **COMAN NARANJAS y si pueden, eviten las manzanas xD… Jajajaja sólo algunas personas entenderemos el por qué…   
  
Cuídense y déjenme reviews!! Son los que ayudan a salir después de crisis… ¡Enserio!**_  
  
L.Q.M   
  
*+*_Klaudi Wri*+*  
  
A veces miro al cielo y de pronto anochece… A veces siento el aire y de la nada desaparece… A veces siento en mi una fuerza sin sentido, de lo que segura estoy, es que tu recuerdo en mi siempre me enloquece._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Cuarto Capitulo: '¿Beso'

**Advertencia:** _Solo en este capitulo, lo escribiré desde mi punto de vista (No el de Lily), luego (desde el capitulo 5 en adelante) seguiré con el de Lily… Para que lo sepan._   
  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
**… Gotas de Primavera …  
  
**_Por Klaudi Wri.  
  
_* Capitulo 4 *  
  
*+*+*+***  
**  
Lily miro atónita a Natalie. Había hecho la pregunta clave. Lauren miro interesada a Lily y Natalie seguía esperando respuesta.  
  
-"Se que nos escuchaste, Lily. No te comportas de manera habitual…"  
  
-"¡Y como quieres que me comporte, Natalie, al saber que el chico al que amo puede llevárselo una muera! ¡Como si fuera un chiste!"  
  
-"Escucha Lily…"- le dijo Lauren acercándose a ella. –"¿No harás ninguna locura, verdad?"  
  
-"¿Qué podría hacer?"- les dijo Lily. Ninguna les contesto. –"Miren, lo siento por tratarlas así. Fue un error, se que no me lo querían decir por obvias razones… Discúlpenme, ahora vamos a desayunar."  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
_Anda al bosque en media noche… Te estaré esperando… Me defraudaras si no vas…  
  
_-"¿Y, que es, James?"- dijo con curiosidad Sirius tratando de ver la nota que James había recibido.   
  
-"¡Y que te interesa! Seguro una broma de Evans…"  
  
-"¿Si? Pero Evans no hace bromas…"- dijo Sirius pensando. –"Es un poco seria, pero si que no esta nada mal!"  
  
-"¿QUE DICES?"- le grito James, casi ahorcándolo.  
  
-"¡Sirius!"- le dijo Remus de repente, agregándose a la conversación. Se puso al lado izquierdo de Sirius. –"Que te he dicho…"  
  
-"¡Moony! ¿Es que no tienes ojos? Últimamente me he dedicado a mirar 'mas' detenidamente a Evans y…"  
  
-"¡¡**SIRIUS**!!"  
  
-"Y esas facciones que tiene…"  
  
-"¡¡¡¡¡**SIRIUS**!!!!"  
  
-"Jajajajajajajajajja."- rió con fuerza Sirius. –"Ah, vamos, Prongs… Dime que no es cierto."  
  
-"No es cierto… Es la ultima chica de mi lista."  
  
-"¡Ah, vamos, no es cierto!"  
  
-"¡Pues dime, entonces, que hacen que Lily sea una mujer bonita!"  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando atónitos a James, como si hubiera cometido el mayor delito de su vida. Lo miraron sorprendidos.   
  
-"¿Qué? ¿Qué les pasa?"- pregunto con su tono habitual James, viendo que todo aun lo miraban con ojos de locura.  
  
-"Es que… Tu acabas de llamar a Evans por su nombre…"  
  
-"Eso significa que algo hay de…"  
  
-"¿QUE INSINUAS, REMUS?"- le dijo fuertemente James, levantándose.   
  
-"¿Yo? No… Nada…"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ya era de noche, el cielo oscuro mostraba las brillantes estrellas del cielo. Lily observo un poco su ventana. Ya sabía lo que pasaría. Y por primera vez, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para seguir a James esta noche.   
  
-"Lily… este… ¿Nos acompañaras a mi y a Lauren?"  
  
-"No… No… Vallan ustedes. Yo me quedo."- les dijo, cansada. Ya tenía un plan.   
  
-"Volveremos enseguida y nos podrás contar por que esa actitud."- le dijo Lauren. –"¿Esta bien?"  
  
-"Si, claro…"- dijo Lily, observando que Lauren y Natalie salían de la habitación, inseguras. Lily las miro de reojo y luego abandonaron la habitación. Lily sintió que la puerta se cerró. Ahora le tocaría su parte. Busco entre las cosas de Natalie algo fundamental… Y la encontró… se dijo a si misma, _Te encontré… Capa invisible…  
  
  
_* * *   
  
Lily, escondida, seguía a James en la oscuridad de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Era la primera vez que Lily se sentía haciendo algo así. Pero sus sentimientos se lo impedían. No permitiría que su amor llegara demasiado lejos, pero era algo que no podía evitar. James se alguna forma, sentía que alguien lo observaba, aunque Lily fuera totalmente invisible. Lily no sabía hasta donde llegaría, caminando sin sentido. Entonces, James entro hacia donde mismo lo había visto la otra vez, _El bosque prohibido. _Ya se preguntaba que tendría que hacer allí. Trato de detenerse varias veces, de regresar… Pero decidió seguir a James… Seguirlo hasta el final.   
  
El bosque estaba totalmente oscuro. Al menos, cuando Lily estaba en los terrenos, la luz de la luna iluminaba aunque fuera un poco, pero todos los arboles grandemente formados hacían que el bosque tuviera un aspecto tétrico. Sin embargo, siguió a James. El iba solo un poco más delante de ella. Hasta que se detuvo un momento. Y parecía sorprendido. Lily también parecía atónita. Se puso detrás de un árbol, sin poder creer lo que veía.   
  
_-"Llegaste…"- dijo la voz de la bella chica que esperaba sentada en el bosque.   
  
-"¿Lara?"- pregunto James impresionado.-"Esto es imposible… El que haya echo esta broma va a sufrir hasta morir… Lo prometo por mi orgullo."  
  
-"No, James. No es una broma. En verdad soy yo… Gracias por venir, ahora vendran algunas cosas que te queria decir…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_* * *   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Lo dejo ahí?  
  
  
No lo se…  
  
  
  
Se me esta acabando la inmaginacion…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¿ME CREEN CAPAZ DE DEJARLO HASTA ACA?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PODRIA….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
O TAL VEZ NO PODRIA…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
JAJAJAJJAA…

  
  
  


BUENO…. COMO TODOS USTEDES SON TAN BUENOS CONMIGO…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
_-"¿A que te refieres?"- pregunto James, intrigado. –"Lara… ¿En verdad vives?"  
  
Lara se acerco un poco a James. –"No, James."- le respondió. –"Yo ya estoy muerta. Solo soy una chica que quiere aclarar algunas cosas… Y que ha venido hasta aca… No es muy difícil de comprender."  
  
James agarro la mano de Lara y la empujo hacia el, abrazándola fuertemente. Ella quedo impactada.  
  
-"¿Después de esto te irás?"- le pregunto James. –"¿Te iras, y no volverás?"  
  
Lara retrocedió unos metros de James.   
  
-"No lo se, James… no lo se…"- le respondió Lara. –"Tengo que decirte algo, yo no morí por un accidente…"  
  
-"¿Qué dices?"  
  
-"No, no morí cuando volvía a Londres, James… Alguien me asesino, y esa persona busca también matarte a ti, y a Lilian Evans…"  
  
Lily se quedo en silencio. Impactada. Lara no había muerto como todos creían… Y esa persona buscaría quitarle la vida a James, y luego a ella… De quien se trataría… De quien se trataría… Se estaba desesperando…  
  
-"¿Qué tiene que ver Evans en todo esto?"  
  
-"Mucho."- le respondió Lara. –"Escúchame con atención, James. Esa chica jamás me simpatizo ni tampoco lo contrario, jamás me llamo la atención… hasta la noche de mi muerte. Y en verdad que tiene mucho que ver, pero supongo que poco a poco lo descubrirás…"  
  
Lara se acerco lentamente a James. Con una de sus manos, tomo su rostro y lentamente comenzó a acercársele. Sus labios quedaron muy cerca…  
  
__  
_* * * _  
  
Holas!!.... Bueno… ¡No he muerto!... Ni tampoco quiero morir O.o así que no me maten! Es solo que…. El colegio me roba mucho tiempo! Y también tengo que escribir mi otro fic! Siento mucho la demora -_______-U  
  
**Kata: **Muchas Gracias Kata! Jajaja… Me demoro por que como solo cuatro personas me dicen que siga… ¬¬… Y tampoco pienso dejar Q.E.D.V,,, No no y no!**  
  
Padme Gilraen: Muchas Gracias… Aunque ya tengo nuevo lay ^_^ aunque ya ha pasado mas de medio mes… xDDD..,****  
  
Clau: ^_^ Muchas Gracias!! Tus reviews siempre ayudan ^_^ a no dejarme en el camino… **  
  
Kriala Malfoy: **Jajajajja pobrecita T_____T con su trauma de manzanas… Y baterías… creo que todo eso te esta afectando mucho, lo sabias???... ****  
  
¬¬U solo cuatro personas me escribieron… Y estoy muy agradecida… pero donde esta el resto?? Que paso con ustedes?? Si no me envían reviews, creo que nadie lo lee y podría dejar el fic…   
  
***COMAN NARANJAS Y NO MANZANAS*  
  
**_Klaudi~Wri.  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
**_


	5. AVISO: Razones del Hiatus

****

:::HIATUS::::  
  
LES PARECERÁ UNA BROMA, PERO ES VERDAD: No seguiré Gotas de Primavera por ahora. No significa que dejaré la historia. Eso nunca lo haría. Las razones del porqué dejo el Hiatus el fic son por que quiero dedicarme al 100% a mis estudios, y sólo puedo seguir escribiendo un fic: Este será ¿Quién Eres? ¿De dónde vienes?... Me he dedicado a todo dar con aquél fic y quiero seguir adelante con eso. Cuando termine con Q.E.D.V (Quién Eres, de Dónde Vienes) seguiré con Gotas de Primavera, es una promesa! Además, no me ha ido muy bien en el colegio y quiero dedicarme a mis estudios por que es mi ultimo año en enseñanza básica y quiero aprovecharlo.   
  
Esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego. Q.E.D.V tiene tanta importancia para mi que tomó vida propia, no puedo hacerlo demorar más. Le quedan al menos unos 6 capítulos, pero cuando termine ese fic, y quede listo, les prometo POR MI VIDA que seguiré este...   
  
No crean que fue falta de originalidad. Yo tengo muchas ideas en mente y anotadas para este fic. Y espero llevarlas a cabo.   
  
Les deseo un buen destino, un buen 'resto' de año, y les digo: Lean, ya que es la mejor forma de aprender entretenidamente.  
  
Pueden ver si sigo viva acá:  
http:// es.geocities.com / klaudi_wri/ my_blog.html   
  
Dejarme reviews, o puedes escribirme un mail a:  
  
la_clau182@hotmail.com  
  
Los quiere mucho...  
  
Klaudi Wri.  
Only a crazy and intelligent girl.


End file.
